


The lie we believed in: Difter Elegy

by Babydaydream



Series: The lie we believed in [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faunus Oscar Pine, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Prequel, Set in First Humanity, Slow Burn, Summer Rose (RWBY) is not Ruby mom, Temporary Character Death, War, have no idea what i'm doing, magic but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydaydream/pseuds/Babydaydream
Summary: Set in the first Remnant, Ruby Rose is a sheepherder training to be an adventurer. One day after a world-changing traumatic event, Ruby finds a strange boy with animal features lure by memories of her mother, she takes in the boy. Things were fine for a while until her village is attacked by a group of people with similar animal features, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The strangest thing was the pack of Grimm being lead by them!Follow the story of The Wannabe Adventurer Sheepherder, The Sheep Wizard, The Blessed Creature, and The Star of Desires as they journey to save the world.
Relationships: Creatures of Grimm & Ruby Rose & Oscar Pine & Penny Polendina, God of Darkness & God of Light (RWBY), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oscar Pine & Penny Polendina, Oscar Pine & Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose
Series: The lie we believed in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015806
Kudos: 2





	The lie we believed in: Difter Elegy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any character that shows up in this will not show up in the sequel. If you have any questions or suggestions for characters from RWBY you will like to be in this pls say so cause the rest will be Oc. This was also supposed to come first, so Butterfly Lament won't be updated for a while. This is also not a prequel to Butterflies Lament there both just set in this Au, only at a different point in time if so different happens.
> 
> Posting this since I'm my dumbbutt hadn't realized it would be deleted at a specific date. And I'm too lazy to remake it when it gets deleted.

_From the start, we always wished for one thing._

_You, who found us, had one wish.  
_

_We all set out on a journey to obtain what we lacked._

_Together, we saw the world in colors that we had never seen before._

_Together, we all arrived at our destination._

_The denouement._

* * *

_It is said that a supreme being created the gods to fill the emptiness in their hearts._

_If they had foreseen thousands of years into the future..._

_...anticipated the corruption in the easily tainted hearts and minds of men..._

_...predicted the darkness society would create through greed..._

_...would they have willingly split themself?_

_I wonder._

_I had feared the Apocalypse since the existence of my being..._

_...anticipating its wrath at any given moment._

_The very thought of an Armageddon sent shivers down my spine, shudders through my body._

_What I had not realized, though, was that it was already happening._

_The world was slowly devouring itself to an end._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions ask in the comment or on my tumblr https://discardmemories.tumblr.com/


End file.
